powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Milestones (Super Sentai)
As a franchise, Super Sentai is constantly evolving and changing, with new ideas and concepts emerging with each series. This is a real-world documentation of the evolution and the milestones in the franchise, showing the changes, advancements and quirks which emerge with each new series since originally starting in 1975. Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *First Sentai series/team *First Red/Blue/Yellow/Pink/Green Rangers and team *First replacement Ranger *First Sentai Ranger death *First team upgrade *Longest Sentai series (84 episodes from 1975-1977) J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *First transformation device *First yellow-less team *First White ranger *First mid-season team addition *First actor with multiple Sentai ranger roles *First leader replacement *First Sentai team-up movie; only one released in theaters for 32 years *Shortest official Sentai series (35 episodes) Battle Fever J *First and only orange ranger *First black ranger *First Sentai Giant Robo *First usage of giants by villains in the form of robotic doppelgangers *First major Sentai villainess *Only season with two team changes (Diane Martin -> Maria Nagisa; Kensaku Shiraishi -> Makoto Jin) *First Sentai series associated with Toei's partnership with Marvel Comics *Final team to transform without device *Only full-team with full-face mask (excluding an extra) *Fourth-longest Sentai series (52 episodes) Denshi Sentai Denziman *First portable transformation device *First transforming Sentai mecha/Giant Robo *First female villain commander *First season the main monster itself is grown *First extraterrestrial-based power source *First non-human/robot mentor *Final season influenced by Toei/Marvel partnership Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *First three-man Sentai team **Sets precedence of Red/Blue/Yellow combination. **First Air/Water/Land trio combination **First team whose affiliations are associated with animals ***First Eagle Ranger ***First Shark Ranger ***First big-cat Ranger (Panther) *First military-based team *Only Sentai team where all Rangers are male *First two-piece combining Giant Robo *First transformation brace *First and only lasting Red replacement (Ryuusuke Oowashi -> Takayuki Hiba) *Only continuation of the previous series Dai Sentai Goggle V *First Red/Black/Blue/Yellow/Pink combination *First three-piece Giant Robo *Only season where Giant Robo and transporter fight together in mech battles. *First season where the villains use mechas instead of growing the monster. (Kongs) *First of nine-consecutive seasons lead by head-writer Hirohisa Soda. *Final Sentai team to use scarfs. Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *First team to use spandex costumes *Prototype of battle protector utilized by DynaBlack *First ninja Ranger *First series to air at reduced 25-minute time length from 30-minutes starting with Ep. 10: The Intruder From Outer Space Choudenshi Bioman *Second two-piece Giant Robo; last for 13 years *First team with two females *First yellow female *Final main-team death to occur during a season *Final main-team replacement to occur during the season *Only villain team with regular "monsters" as opposed to monsters-of-the week. *First villain with no association at all with the main villains. *First humanoid robot mentor *First prototype Bangai Hero character Dengeki Sentai Changeman *First team with a supernatural power source. *First team with designation based on mythological creatures **First Dragon Ranger **First Phoenix Ranger **First Mermaid Ranger **Only Gryphon and Pegasus Rangers *First white female *First shell-firing cannon finisher *Final team with only one Giant Robo for the entire season *First alien mentor character *First team with individual vehicles for the entire team *Second-longest Sentai series (55 episodes) Choushinsei Flashman *First team to acknowledge an anniversary (10th season from Gorenger) *First team with a second Giant Robo. *First team to not come from Earth (though all Rangers are Earth humans) *First series with a special final-episode ending Hikari Sentai Maskman *First team with an internal power source. *First five-piece Giant Robo *Second prototype Bangai Hero character **First with similar power source to main team **Final hero with full-face mask *First female ninja hero Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Tenth "Super Sentai" anniversary *Second three-person team **First three-person team to become five-person team ***First Red/Blue/Yellow/Black/Green team **First three-person team with female Ranger *First blue female *Second team to have animal designations **First Falcon Ranger **First Lion Ranger **First Dolphin Ranger **First Bison/bovine Ranger **First Rhinoceros Ranger *First animal mecha *First super Giant Robo combination *Final independent non-mecha carrier vehicle Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Tenth anniversary of Super Sentai *First Sentai team based around vehicles *First enormous base mecha *First teenage/high-school based team *First series to move from Saturday to a Friday-night time, starting from Ep. 32: The Big Demonic Mystery Bird! Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *First sibling team *First official Power protector *End of the Hirohisa Soda era Choujin Sentai Jetman *First team motif based on the bird. **First Hawk Ranger **First Swan Ranger **First Condor Ranger **Only Swallow and Owl Rangers *First Red/Black/Yellow/White/Blue combination. *First three-male/two female team to switch genders between the Blue and Yellow Rangers (the male wears yellow while the female wears blue). *First Sentai team to have a Third Robo, Tetraboy. *First and only known Ranger in the entire Sentai series to wear glasses regularly. *First light-blue ranger *First and only Manga Exclusive Ranger *First team where a main Ranger dies and is not replaced *First inter-dimensional villain team *First female mentor character *Only Sentai season with Toshiki Inoue as head-writer Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *First official Sixth Ranger *First season where all mecha are animals *First team based on extinct fauna **First tyrannosaur Ranger **First triceratops Ranger **First pteranodon Ranger **First saber-tooth tiger/smilodon Ranger **Only mammoth Ranger *Second Dragon-based ranger *First main Giant Robo with an alternate identity (a deity) *First seven-piece Giant Robo formation *First Sentai season to be adapted into a Power Rangers season in the United States *First major villain to survive at the end of the season Gosei Sentai Dairanger *First legacy Sentai team *Second team with mythological designations **Third Dragon ranger; only based on Chinese Dragon **Second Phoenix ranger; only based on the Houou/Chinese Phoenix **Only team with Shishi, Tenma and Qi'lin Rangers *First tiger ranger *First team with mythological-based mecha *First team based on a specific cultural background (Chinese) *Only child Sentai Ranger *Only third-party Sentai mecha character *First villain organization where the the main villain isn't the final villain. *First mentor directly connected to the villains. Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Celebrates 15 years of Super Sentai *First ninja-based Sentai team *First Sentai team based around Japanese culture *Only male light-blue Sentai Ranger *First female leader *First official Bangai Hero *First non-clone evil Sentai team **The first and only all-female Sentai team *Third-longest Sentai series (53 episodes) Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Celebrating 20th anniversary of Gorenger *Final military-based Sentai team *Oldest known Sentai Ranger in existence *First modern cross-over film with the previous team. Gekisou Sentai Carranger *The "intentional" comedy/parody Sentai team *Second "vehicle-based" Sentai *First child mentor *First alien Sentai Bangai Hero (and overall) *First Sentai "wannabe" *Prototype of multi-combining Sentai mecha *First series to use an "alternate version" of the opening theme Denji Sentai Megaranger *First Silver Ranger *First black leader *Final two-piece main Giant Robo; first in 13 years *Only original evil Sentai team to match the main team *First series to move from Friday to Sunday mornings, likewise regaining the 30-minute airing time lost during Dynaman, starting from Ep. 8: Will We Lose!? Reverse Teamwork Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *First black Bangai Hero. *First team to have powers passed on from generations to generations. *First Super Rangers *First Sentai series lead by head-writer Yasuko Kobayashi. Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V *Second sibling team *First Sentai team created after the death of Shotaro Ishinomori *First team specifically themed around rescue services *Only post-''Zyuranger'' team to not have any Additional, Sixth or Bangai Rangers. (outside a movie) Mirai Sentai Timeranger *First Pink Ranger to be the leader of the team *First 6th Ranger to be a Red Ranger. *First Sentai team where the Sixth Ranger is the same color as one of the core Rangers. *Only team with Rangers from the future. *First main-team alien Ranger Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Celebrating the 25th series since Gorenger **First anniversary season to celebrate by series instead of by years *First series to have a Super Sentai anniversary movie *First official multi-combination Giant Robo *First collectable artifact Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Third three-man Sentai team **Only one since Sun Vulcan to remain three-man due to alliances *First Crimson and Navy Rangers **First Sentai Rangers to be based off of insects. *Only Sixth Ranger to have taken multiple identities Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Only series with four Rangers on the core team *First Super Sentai series to air in the Super Hero Time block with a Kamen Rider Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *First Gold Ranger *First mentor Ranger. *First Hand-Off to the next series after the final episode Mahou Sentai Magiranger *Third sibling-team *First Regular Gold Ranger *First full-family Ranger team, including the father and mother GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Celebrating the 30th series since Gorenger *First Sentai series to have both a 9-piece fusion in Super DaiBouken and a 10-piece fusion in Ultimate DaiBouken. *First Pink Ranger sentai second-in-command. *First inanimate-object Bangai Ranger *First appearance of AkaRed, the embodied spirit of Sentai Juken Sentai Gekiranger *First Purple Ranger *First Black/Green Bangai Hero duo. **First Bangai Hero duo start out evil then later turned good. **First extra heroes whose mecha can combine with those of the Sentai. Engine Sentai Go-Onger *First 6th Ranger duo. **First Gold and Silver colored duo. *First twelve-piece Giant Robo. *First theatrical cross-over movie in 31 years Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *First team to contain a female Red Ranger. *First season to have an all alliterative Sentai title. *First Super Sentai series that features a team-up with Super Sentai's sister franchise, Kamen Rider. Tensou Sentai Goseiger *First Ranger that was originally a mecha. *First Sentai team to cameo in two preceding Sentai teams' crossover movie. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Celebrating 35 seasons since Gorenger * Established the umbrella term "ranger". *Most cameoes of previous Sentai Rangers in franchise history *First crossover with the Metal Heroes franchise Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *First team to have the name in plural format. *First team to have outfits made of "pleather"- a plastic leather-like material (sans the helmets). *First Gold and Silver colored male duo. *First series to have a movie during its run. *Most recent Sentai death *First series to completely replace the opening theme. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *First Red/Black/Blue/Green/Pink combination of core Rangers. *First Ranger to have a Parasaurolophus motif. *First Ranger with Stegosaurus motif. *First Ranger to have a Velociraptor motif. *First female Ranger in a dinosaur-themed Sentai group to not to have the Pterosaur motif. **First non-blue Ranger in a dinosaur-themed Sentai-group to have the Triceratops motif. *First Sixth Ranger to have the Pterosaur motif. Category:Super Sentai